


The Ramen Store

by sunnymatsu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnymatsu/pseuds/sunnymatsu
Summary: It's hard to ask your crush how to ask your crush out.





	The Ramen Store

\--> Hey dude. Can you meet me at the ramen place this afternoon? I hear they're having a sale today.   
<\-- I'm on my way.   
\--> Jeez, man! Chill out for a minute, alright? I'll be there soon, I gotta go get ready.   
<\-- See you soon. 

Akira gripped the strap of his book bag as the train rattled down the tracks. Ryuji only asked to go to this restaurant when he wanted to talk about something. He would pretend it was just for the food, but he would undoubtedly bring up some deep emotions at some point in the night. Akira stared at the window, wondering what Ryuji wanted to talk about today. 

\--

Ryuji slurped down the last contents of his bowl, clanking it back down onto the table with a satisfied "aah". Akira thought for a moment that maybe Ryuji didn't really have something he needed to say, that they were just getting dinner, before Ryuji turned to face him. "Hey, dude? Can I get your advice on somethin'?"  
Akira nodded, preparing to be the best advice-giver this ramen shop had ever seen.   
"So, uh... Do you have any advice on, y'know.... Askin' someone out?"

\--Just be yourself.   
\--Why do you ask?  
\--[[......]]

"Is it really that much of a lost cause!? Shit man, I don't know what I'm doing." Ryuji put his head in his hands. "It's just... I really care for this guy, he's..."

\--I understand how you feel.   
\--[[It's a guy?]]  
\--You should give up on this. 

Ryuji turned a bright shade of red. "W-What? No! No, of course not! She's a girl! Duh!" He awkwardly bounced his legs, turning his face away to hide his blushing. "I just.. Really like this girl. She's really nice and the time i spend with her just makes me happy, but I don't know how to tell her that, y'feel me?"

\--I didn't know you were the romantic type.  
\--[[Who is she?]]

"O-oh! Uh... You wouldn't know her, she goes to a school that's pretty... far away. We just take the same train sometimes."

\--[[What's her name?]]  
\--What school?

"U-uh! Um. M... Miku Hatsune. Y-yeah."

\--Are you lying?  
\--That's a vocaloid.   
\--[[You should sing a song for her.]]

"Dude, you know I can't sing-Oh. You were- Okay. I'll admit that was a fake name. Sorry, man, I just can't bring myself to say his-her name. Sorry." Ryuji slammed his palms down onto the table. "But, y'know, I really like this girl, okay!? That's got to mean something, right!? She's cute, funny, she's an outcast in the same way I am, he's always there when I need him and is up for anything and he just fuckin'.... He's great."

\--She does sound great.   
\--[[I'm glad you stopped calling me a girl.]]

If Ryuji's blush before could be compared to a pink cherry blossom, the way he looked now could easily compete with the reddest cherry itself. "Wh--No, I, Dude, I mean, Come on! Man, I.. You know I wasn't-!!"  
Akira smiled. 

\--[[Weren't you going to ask me out?]]


End file.
